Talk:Bignum Bakeoff
Can anyone make a bigger number than me? meameamealokkapoowa oompa ↑meameamealokkapoowa oompa meameamealokkapoowa oompa Jiawheinalt (talk) 08:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC)↑ Yes, it is \(\lbrace LL,...A,...,LL,10\rbrace_{10,10}\), where A is the meameamealokkapoowa oompa array of L's. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 08:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :(meameamealokkapoowa oompa ↑meameamealokkapoowa oompa meameamealokkapoowa oompa)+1DrCeasium (talk) 13:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Rayo(googolplex) HA! FB100Z • talk • 16:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, this number is not very impressive at all. My favorite analogy is sticking a wad of bubblegum on top of a skyscraper and saying you've build the tallest building. FB100Z • talk • 16:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Me? Jiawhien (talk) 01:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::the whole concept of a big number competition where you can see the other entries is pretty flawed because people can just say the other one +1.DrCeasium (talk) 18:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Better yet, if someone defined the function f(n) (no matter how fast-growing it can be) and corresponding number, say Ra(googol) is Rayo's number, you can dwarf it if you say: Ra(Rayo's number), so you plug your competitor's number to his function. It works a lot stronger than just trivially add 1, double, square competitor's number, because it works nicely with any level of growing. Of course, I just proposed to take f(f(n)) from f(n), but we can do better and take f(f(f(...(f(f(n)))...))) (with n f's), in other words, increase index in the FGH by one. :::When I wrote this, I thought that we can do much, much better. We can actually replace terminating rule (Rule M1) in Bird's array notation to {a} = f(a), where f(a) is the competitor's function, and adopt other main rules to work with it. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 19:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::@DrCaesium That's why we have the Gentleman's Rule, which states that you can't name a number that can be created using only notations previously devised. If Rayo defined his function and wrote \(\text{Rayo}(10^{100})\), the Gentleman's Rule stops Elga from writing \(\text{Rayo}(10^{10^{100}})\) or \(\text{Rayo}^{100}(10^{100})\). The rule is of course highly subjective, but if I were Elga I would have admitted defeat as well. The Gentleman's Rule is the antithesis of salad numbers. FB100Z • talk • 20:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The stack is just expansion. Jiawhien (talk) 01:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ΞΞΞΞΞ(Ξ(BIGG)). Jiawhien (talk) 01:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Salad numbers are a bad idea in the Bakeoff. Plugging one notation into another requires you to define both of them, which wastes precious space in a 512-character source file. Besides, if you mix notations of different levels, the most powerful notation will pretty much overpower the rest. \(\Sigma(\Xi(1000))\) is barely different from \(\Xi(1000)\), and the latter is much more elegant anyway. FB100Z • talk • 20:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::We know u got say the gent... Rule. Jiawhien (talk) 01:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::This is not a case of the Gentleman's Rule, this is a case of winning the Bakeoff. FB100Z • talk • 02:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC)